Safe and Sound
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Coming up on his sister in-law squaring off with a man the Dixon men react. Short one shot. Written for a friend. AU/NO ZA.


**Well EnglishPoet18 I wrote this for you unprompted and some of this will sound a bit familiar or...close enough. *evil grin*. I just wanted to give you something with all that anger. **

Mac jogged out of the woods at the edge of the property hearing raised voices close to Merle's place. It didn't sound like his loud ass brother but whose to say the dumbass wasn't getting yelled at. Shaking his head he moved faster out pacing Daryl as he broke through on the other side of the clearing. He shot a grin to his twin and took of at full tilt at the sound of Ace's voice.

"You can't leave this here!"

Mac made it to her first and seen her squaring off with the dumbass from the party next door to her and Merle's land. He'd always wanted to knock this son of a bitch on his ass and hopefully this was his goddamn chance. Daryl jogged up and Ace whipped around meeting the twin eyes of her brother in-laws.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl questioned ignoring the man behind her.

Mac's eyes shot down to his niece Parker Wynn standing by her mother her face red. Her blue eyes flashing with anger as she stared the man down that was barking at her mother. Her little face turned up and she hiccuped a pitiful sob as she got her first glimpses of Daryl and him. Daryl's eyes met his and he seen the anger flaring in his eyes at the sound of their nieces distress.

Neither him nor Daryl were married with kids but Parker took up that place solely. They'd both kill a motherfucker without a second thought over their niece and the fire cracker of a woman in front of them. She was what saved Merle from his self when he had just given up and wouldn't stop partying. Him and Daryl how both bout through the towel in on their older brother and his bullshit but out of nowhere this woman had come. And goddamn she whipped his ass into shape and didn't fuckin' hold back or cut him and slack.

"Sam you know Merle sees this here you're gonna have problems. You keep dumping this here and it's having more animals come onto our property not to mention snakes. Parker could get hurt. " Her tone was reasoning.

Mac's eyes went to Sam as Parker climbed up Daryl like a tree. She was good at reading them and he almost smirked at her choice in picking Daryl to cling to. Daryl was better at holding his anger and would pick her up without a thought, him on the otherhand. No fuck that he needed to be able to knock this fuckers head off if it came to it.

"Merle can go fuck himself." Sam snapped. "It aint your property Stacey it's ya goddamn sisters anyways."

Moving forward Mac shot her a look silencing her, "Watch your goddamn mouth Sam." Mac snapped out.

"Ace get Parker back to the house." Daryl called to her.

Mac's eyes shifted briefly to his brothers and seen Parker's arms tighten around his throat. She wasn't letting go of him on her own.

"Fuck you Mac you aint shit." Sam snapped again, "Runnin' ya mouth like your gonna do something."

Mac looked down at Stacey, "Why was Parker crying? She get hurt?"

Meeting his eyes, "She walked up on a Copperhead it got away before I killed it. This stupid brush pile."

Mac's eyes flashed up to Sam's, "If my goddamn niece gets hurt cause your fat sorry goddamned ass wont take this shit somewhere else instead of dumping it on this goddamn property I'm gonna fuck you up Sam."

"You threatening me?!" He barked.

Mac smiled stepping closer to him, "It aint a goddamn threat it's fuckin' promise. I'll kill your goddamn ass and leave you laying for you whore wife to find." Mac sneered at the man, "Nah I'll do you one better. I'll nail your goddamned windows shut and burn your fuckin' house to the ground. When your wife and kids try to run out i'll be waiting right out there to put a fuckin' stop to them."

Sam's face turned purple as his barking amped up and he felt Daryl next to him. Merle's booming voice drowned him out as he came up on them his eyes running over his wife and daughter briefly before going to his brother's who were like two pitbulls in front of them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Merle growled. "Sam what the hell I tell you about putting this shit here!"

Shaking his head the man eyed Mac before cutting across Merle, "You need to get your trash brothers under control before someone does something about them Dixon."

Daryl growled and Mac barked out a laugh at the man causing his face to screw up in anger, "Call me what the fuck you want but at the end of the day I'm going to stomp your ass into the ground. Like to see you try to something about us."

The man shoved forward and Daryl stepped in front of Mac blocking him from taking a swing at him, "Fuck off Sam." Daryl growled.

"Bring ya ass on this property Sam and it'll be last goddamn thing you do." Merle warned.

Mac blew out a breath seeing the man back away even as his hackles remained raised. He turned his eyes to the brush in front of him and tilted his head before his eyes sought out Parker and Ace. They were both making their way back to the house Parker's eyes on him as she looked over her mother's shoulders. She flashed him a bright smile her eyes dancing and Mac couldn't help but grin.

Tuning back in he listened as Daryl started snapping at the man. "You know goddamn well you can't do that shit I don't care who your fuckin' land lord is."

Merle rounded on the man, "You cause my kid to get fuckin' hurt and you're gonna have worse problems on your hands then the ass beating your gonna get if you don't get the fuck out of here."

Shaking his head Sam kept running his mouth as he called his landlord waiting on the man to show up. Mac grinned knowing that he was going to be getting his fist bloody before the day was out. He didn't care if he did step on their property and they got him for assault he'd do the fuckin' time just to see that motherfucker swallow his teeth down.

"Do you know who I am?" The man's landlord question.

Mac raised an eyebrow at his tone but Merle stepped closer to him a sneer sliding onto his face, "I don't give a fuck if your God himself, get your goddamn tenant under control and get this shit off my goddamn land."

The man balked at his tone and looked down at the pile, "Did you put this on their land Sam?" He had lost all steam that he'd worked towards the three men in front of him. Each a fortified like a steel and stone wall mix.

Sam's eyes flashed, "It's on the line Trevor."

"Line or no goddamn line you put it there get it the fuck out." Daryl snapped.

Mac moved past Daryl his eyes appraising as he looked at the man. One way or another he was getting his hands on this man. He was itching for a good fight and he'd do. He'd been doing good about keeping his ass out of trouble but there was only so much shit that would substitute for a good ass kicking.

Mac watched the man argue with his landlord over by their vehicles as Daryl talked to Merle. Cutting his eyes to his youngest brother he grinned watching Merle pester him. He'd never get past being the baby brother, even if Mac himself was only minutes older.

"Fuck you Merle quit your shit. I gotta get to work anyways. Don't let his crazy ass kill someone." Daryl huffed.

Merle shot Mac a look and Mac raised his eyebrow in challenge at Merle. He was a lot of things but he wasn't no pussy and he didn't back down for any one not even his older brother. He could suck his dick too when it came to it, he was gonna do what the fuck he wanted.

Mac leaned back against the tree watching the man talk to Merle about getting the brush moved. He was trying to make nice after getting his ass ripped by his landlord. Mac could see past that though he was going to be trouble until he was taught a lesson. You don't fuck with the Dixons.

Merle shot Mac a look, "Don't do anything. I need to run to the house."

Nodding his head, "Heard ya. Check on ya girls."

Merle took off towards the house and Mac's eyes shot back to the man and he pushed off the tree. Sam stiffened and glared at him, "Y'all aint nothing but trouble."

"Brought that trouble on yourself _neighbor_." Mac sneered spitting to the side.

"Got something to say boy?" Sam hissed.

Shaking his head Mac stepped over to him causing Sam to stand up all the way. As soon as he did Mac swung with everything he had sending his head rocking back as he caught him under the chin knocking his jaws together with a sick crack. Sam went down hard falling into the brush that started all the bullshit.

Mac moved fast looming over him and slammed his fist into his nose feeling the soft tissue and bone give way. Flinging the blood from his hand he grabbed Sam by his balls and twisted them getting his attention as his grip grew painfully tight as he attempted to crush his balls completely.

"See you need to get something straight motherfucker." Mac grinned, "I aint you pal and I sure as fuck aint ya boy. You ever do something that gets either of those girls hurt or my brothers...You better watch over your back the rest of your days cause I'll be coming for you."

Sam yelped loudly as Mac drove his knee up hard into his groin. Sam rolled to the side heaving and bleeding. Mac stood up pulling a grease rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands, "Now get this goddamn shit clean, _boy._" Mac shot back. Sam got back to his feet he could already see swelling around his eyes and mouth. He shot a look to him but backed away and Mac smiled at him. "You're getting it now aint you."

Mac moved towards the house after the man called his sons telling them to get out there and make sure it was every bit cleaned and moved. Rolling his shoulders he stepped through the door and looking over to where Parker set in the window. She had watched him walking back and had waited on him.

"You get 'em?" Her small voice met his ears.

Dropping down in a seat next to her, "You know what you do when a someone pushes you Parker?"

She turned in her seat her little feet pushing on his thigh, "Get my mama, my dad, or my uncles!"

Mac smiled, "Your mama aint always gonna be there to fight your battle little girl or me and my brothers. You knock them on their fuckin' ass show them a goddamn Dixon don't take no goddamn shit. Put them in their place before they can even get started or think about stepping out line.."

"Is that what you did Mac?" Her little voice was sing-song.

He chuckled clenching his fist and releasing it feeling the bruising in his knuckles, "Something like that.."


End file.
